


Lucky's Coffee

by Stucky4Bucky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky4Bucky/pseuds/Stucky4Bucky
Summary: Yet another Stucky coffee shop AU filled with fluff and baked goods. Bucky just can't seem to keep his cool when a certain gorgeous blond starts frequenting his coffee shop. Will he get his man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know to read this fic:
> 
> * It is a human AU  
> * Loki and Bucky grew up together in an orphanage and consider themselves brothers  
> * Bucky and Loki are in their early 20s

“Are your muffins vegan, non-dairy, non-GMO, gluten, and additive free?” a blonde woman asked worriedly as she perused the displayed offering of sweets. She asked the same question every morning.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course they are,” he lied. “They’re carb-free as well. We substitute our flour with quinoa.” He gave Bucky a look as he turned away and mouthed the words, “This bitch,” to his co-worker.

Bucky gave Loki a playful shove from behind the counter. “Behave,” he muttered under his breath.

“Isn’t quinoa a carb?” the blonde frowned in deep confusion.

Loki was about to throw the girl out of the shop, but Bucky grabbed his arm. “I got this.” Charmingly, he replied, “Yes, technically...but there are no ‘net’ carbs. It’s fine,” he tried to lie as well as Loki, but was never quite as good. The terrible lie earned a snicker from his ‘brother’.

The blonde girl accepted the lie. “Oh, okay...so does that mean that _everything_ in this shop is carb-free?”

“No--” Bucky wanted to say but was cut off by Loki.

“Yes! Yes! Everything here is carb-free and good for you! You should buy some of these doughnuts over here, don’t worry about the calories either - they’re negative calories!” Loki encouraged her gleefully.

Bucky was impressed by the skill in which his brother could lie. What Loki was saying was ludicrous, but he managed to sell it so convincingly. Growing up in the orphanage together, Loki had always managed to save him from bullies and any other dangers with his skill. Bucky had sadly been the recipient of ridicule due to his prosthetic arm.

Bucky watched the pretty blonde girl--Sharon something--as she enthusiastically began browsing the doughnuts. _She isn’t all that bright, but she is quite the dame,_ he mused.

“In that case, I’ll eat six of them!” Sharon announced excitedly.

Loki noticed his adopted brother’s wandering attention. “See something you like?" he teased. “Come now...that girl is beneath you. You could do far better,” he shook his head and walked away.

Bucky’s attention was diverted from the girl as he heard the doorbell chimes ring. His heart fluttered as a strapping, broad, tall, blond man walked confidently into his shop. His eyes were a blue as piercing as the ocean ice caps. His cheekbones and jaw looked like they had been carved from marble. He looked older than Bucky and Loki--in his mid-thirties or so. He had a commanding presence about him that made Bucky want to stand taller and salute. _With my dick_ , Bucky thought.

Bucky swallowed nervously. “Hi there, may I help you?” his voice cracked.

“Uhm...I cannot decide what I want. It all looks...so good.” The stranger’s eyes locked with Bucky’s as he licked his lips. “Can you tell me what’s good?” he leaned slightly over the counter.

 _Damn, he smells good_ . _Like patriotism_. “I prefer the glazed doughnuts myself. They’re uhm...really sticky and sweet.”

The blond Adonis blushed, the tops of his high cheekbones turning an appealing red. “I don’t usually eat many sweets...but yours look so good, I suppose I could work off the calories at the gym later.”

“Oh?” Bucky fluttered his eyelashes. “You hit the gym often?” His eyes swept up and down the man’s physique--it was obvious he kept himself very fit.

“Yeah, do you go? You look like you have some solid arms yourself,” the man replied huskily.

Bucky stiffened. “Was that a joke?” he snapped. Was this man making a dig at his prosthetic arm? Suddenly Bucky didn’t find him nearly as attractive. _What a jerk._

“Is there a problem here?” Loki asked icily as he sidled up to Bucky. He had noticed his brother’s distress.

“I..I’m sorry...I..ah...meant no offense,” the man stammered, looking gutted. “If I overstepped my boundaries, I apologize.”

Instantly, Bucky realized. _I’m wearing a sweater and rubber gloves...of course he doesn’t know about my arm. I’m an idiot._ He blushed profusely. “No, don’t apologize. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that. It’s just...you mentioned my arms and, uh….my arm...is a prosthetic. I was in a car accident as a child.”

“Oh." The kindness in the strangers eyes melted Bucky’s heart. “I am sorry to hear that...”

 “It’s okay. I’m Bucky, by the way. What do I call you?”

The man put his hand out to shake Bucky’s. “Steve. Steve Rogers. I did a tour in the army when I was young. Some of the best men I know have prosthetic limbs....”

Bucky took Steve’s hand. His grip was firm and manly. “Nice to meet you, Steve. The army, huh? That sounds rough. I’d love to hear some stories sometime if you want to talk about it.”

Loki’s eyes danced with amusement as he watched his brother. He could tell that he was smitten with the blond. _Beefy_ _blond’s really are his type...so predictable. But still...maybe he could use a little help._

“Could you two be anymore obvious? You know, Bucky, if you want a break for a little while, I’m okay here. Go on…” Loki announced. “Get to know your ‘friend.’”

“Well, what do you say, Steve? Are you free to hang out for a little bit?” Bucky hoped that the answer was yes.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have time...I have to get back to work. My boss is a real hard ass. But before I go, I’ll buy one of those sticky, glazed doughnuts,” he said with a smile in his eyes.

“Here you go, Steve, that’ll be $1.20.” Bucky reached to take the payment, trying to hide his disappointment. _He doesn’t want me now that he knows about my arm._

Steve grabbed his hand for a second, his long, calloused fingers seeming to linger longer than necessary. “I hope we can chat again soon...real soon,” he smiled and then took his bag and left.

Bucky watched him leave until he disappeared out the door, soaking up the sight of Steve in case he never saw him again.

“Pathetic, “ Loki smirked. “You’re like a needy puppy. You need more confidence--you almost blew it over there, freaking out about your arm. You know, there are other things in this world besides your arm. It is entirely possible that no one cares.”

“You don’t know what it’s like!" Bucky shouted. “You’ve never had to feel like a freak or different! You were always the popular one, with your smooth charm and god-like looks! You never had trouble finding women or men!”

“Yes, well...you really want to know the secret, Bucky? It’s called confidence, it’s not some magical spell. You just need to stop thinking like the whole world is looking at your arm--because they’re not!”

“Excuse me…” a female voice shrilled loudly. “I have been standing here for 15 minutes. You still haven’t sold me my gluten-free, carb-free muffins!”

 _Whoops_. Bucky had forgotten all about Sharon when Steve had walked in.

Loki glared at the woman. “Really…we can’t have that now, can we?” He grabbed one muffin and slammed it into the bag. “You poor thing...waiting here,” he shoved another muffin in the bag without care, “practically starving to death…” another muffin smooshed onto the other. “Here! Here are your precious muffins! That will be $5.80!”

“How dare you!” Sharon threw the change at him, snatching her baked goods. “If you weren’t the only coffee shop in America that makes negative calories doughnuts, I’d never shop here again!” And with that, she stormed out.

Bucky shook his head disapprovingly. “I don’t know how we have any customers.”

“Hey, you knew what I was like when you went into business with me,” Loki said unrepentantly.

“That I did. That I did,” Bucky replied with a soft chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky let out a loud sigh and looked longingly at the door to his coffee shop, hoping against hope that a certain Steve Rogers would make another appearance. It had been a week, and he still could not get the blond Adonis out of his head. He was even dreaming of Steve, for Pete’s sake! His crush was getting out of hand. The chances of him ever seeing the blond again were slim to none. He thought about stalking him on Facebook but didn’t want to come off as creepy.

“Wakey wakey, Bucky,” Loki snapped his fingers at Bucky. “You have been irritable and absent minded all week. Are you dreaming about love, honor, and patriotism again?” he mocked. “It’s truly pathetic how badly you want to be Mrs. Steve Rogers.”

“Shut up, Loki. Just because you’re bitter about love doesn't mean that I have to be.”

“I’m not bitter. I just think love is a fool’s endeavor. I have far better things to do with my time. You’d never catch me mooning over a soldier I’d met for five minutes.”

“Your day will come, Loki. Mark my words.” And he couldn’t wait to mock his brother about it when it did.

The door chime rang as someone stepped into their shop. “A customer is coming and an odd looking one at that,” Loki muttered under his breath.

An incredibly tall customer with an odd purple tinge to his white skin and a uniquely shaped chin approached the counter. Bucky had never seen anyone with such pale skin that it almost appeared purplish-red before. The man was clearly lacking in vitamins. _I should_ recomend _him the vitamin smoothie._

“Do you sell strawberry cheesecake?” the man boomed.

“Yes,” Loki responded.

“I’m allergic to strawberries.”

“Then _why_ would you ask if we have it?” Loki squinted, frustrated. Their customers got weirder and weirder.

“I wish for you to destroy your strawberry cheesecake. I want to get rid of half the strawberries in the universe.”

Loki could not tell if the man was serious. He slowly backed away. “This one is yours,” he said to Bucky. Loki didn’t scare easily, but there was something about the purple man that he knew he didn’t like.

Bucky stepped in with his ‘people pleasing’ smile. “Uhh...we can offer you apple, caramel, carrot, and blueberry cheesecake if you’d like?”

The man banged a heavily gloved fist on the counter. “I SAID I WANT STRAWBERRY!!”

“We cannot, in good conscience, sell you something that you are allergic to,” Bucky said slowly.

“This is the worst customer service I have ever received. I am posting this on Twitter ASAP if you do not give me strawberry! You will lose half your customers! My followers are very loyal!”

Loki couldn’t take watching the abuse Bucky had to endure. “Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave…” he stepped toward the angry man, praying that he would not get his ass kicked.

“What are you going to do if I don’t, little man?”

“Little man?” Loki’s green eyes flashed, affronted. “I am 6’2!”

The door chimed as two men walked in, interrupting the commotion. Bucky’s heart leapt in his chest as he immediately recognized Steve. _He’s come back!_ His elation took a nose dive as soon as he noticed that Steve hadn’t come in alone. The blond was smiling fondly as he held the door open for a loud, dark-haired man with a goatee. The man was chattering away on a cellphone.

“And I said to Jarvis,” goatee-man said, “don’t tell Pepper what I’m up to…” Both Steve and his guest stopped mid-conversation to take in the sight of the towering purple man.

“Is there a problem here?” Steve cut in, looking between Bucky and the irate purple man. His voice was so authoritative it made Bucky want to roll over and present himself to him sexually. _I want his dick so bad._

The purple man appeared to be assessing the situation. He seemed somewhat intimidated by Steve’s size and dominating presence. “Uh...no...no problem, I was just on my way...” With a glowering glare, the big man shuffled away.

“Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out!” Loki hollered after him. “And don’t come back to my coffee shop!” He shook his head and looked at Steve. “Your help really wasn’t necessary. I could have handed the situation myself. In my own way,” he said coolly as he noticed the goateed-man standing over by the far counter. He felt something stir within him. _Hmm. Intriguing._ “Who is your friend?”

 _Please don’t say he is your boyfriend!_ Bucky thought. Steve was obviously a catch and the chances of him being single were slim, but god how he wanted him to be. He honestly felt like his heart might break if Steve was taken. It was an odd feeling for Bucky. Usually he was the one breaking his dates’ hearts, not the opposite way around!

Steve turned his head to follow Loki’s gaze, before refocusing on Loki. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him. That’s my good friend and boss Tony Stark. He runs Stark Industries. I am head of security at his firm.”

 _Not his boyfriend then_ , Bucky thought with lightheaded relief. _Maybe I still have a shot_.

“The multimillionaire Tony Stark?” Loki asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. _I haven’t dated a millionaire in years,_ Loki mused. _Stark might pose a challenge. I like that_. He smirked.

“The very one. And he won’t let you forget it,” Steve joked. His piercing, deep blue eyes finally landed on Bucky. “Hey there, Buck. I hope you haven’t forgotten me. I am really sorry I haven’t come round for a while, you know, work has been really busy.”

 _Buck_? Bucky thought, trying not to swoon at the nickname. “I don’t think it’s possible to forget you,” he blushed. “It’s always nice to see a repeat customer. How did you find your sticky glazed doughnut? I make them myself.”

“It was the best I ever had...so sticky, I had to lick my fingers off. One by one,” Steve said honestly. “Sweet too. You’re very talented, Buck,” his voice grew husky. Steve leaned in closer. “I have to admit something. I’ve been beating myself up all week for not askin’ for your number. I’d like to take you out sometime, if that is okay with you?”

Bucky was so ecstatic--and horny--he could barely speak. He was thankful for the counter so that no one could see how aroused he was behind it. “I-I would like that very much,” he admitted.

Steve’s grin was so bright it was blinding. “That’s great. You’ve made me very happy, Buck.” He took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Bucky. “Here. Program your number into my cell. I’ll call you later and we can talk some more.”

Fingers shaking, Bucky programmed his number into Steve’s cell. He handed it back to Steve with a grin. “You better not be one of those guys who say they’ll call and never do,” he teased.

“I’m a man of my word,” Steve assured him kindly.

They made small talk as Steve ordered two coffees and a box of more sticky doughnuts. Their flirting was interrupted by a loud yell.

“You imbecile! You play coy...like you are some kind of prize. Others would find themselves lucky to have been deemed worthy of my attention!” Loki was hissing at Tony.

“Ego much?” Stark mocked. “Listen...if you think a few smooth words is enough to get me to want you...you gotta show me more than that. Now go away. I’m a very busy man.”

“Go away! **You’re** in **my** coffee shop!”

“You’re lucky I don’t buy your pathetic coffee shop and have it demolished!” Tony snarled. 

“I would burn my coffee shop to the ground before I ever let you set foot in it again!” Loki growled. “Now get out! Imbecile!”

“You know what? I’ll gladly leave...Steve?” Tony got an eyeful of Steve and Bucky making eyes at each other. “Hey! Steve! Let’s go!”

“That’s my cue,” Steve said apologetically, stepping back. “It’s obvious those two can’t play nice together.”

“There aren’t too many people who Loki _does_ play nice with,” Bucky admitted with a shrug. Inside he was slightly mortified that Loki would make such a scene in front of his new potential beau.

“Neither does Tony - in his own way. If you get on his bad side…I don’t envy, Loki,” Steve mused, his eyes sparking with amusement.

“Maybe they’re more alike than they know,” Bucky reasoned.

“Maybe,” Steve agreed. He waved once as he headed towards the door. “See you, Buck.”

Bucky waved back. “Bye! Enjoy your doughnuts! And coffee!” He watched Steve until Steve and Tony disappeared from sight. _Maybe my prosthetic arm didn't scare Steve away after all._

“I want a restraining order on Stark.” Loki stomped off.

“I don’t think so!” Bucky teased knowingly. “I think you want to be Mrs. Tony Stark!”

“Argh!!!” he heard Loki yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys! I’m so happy about the response to this story so far! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! You asked for Frost Iron and I delivered...sort of. They seem to have butted heads. But deep down you know they love it. I hope it lived up to your expectations so far. There’s way more Stucky and Frost Iron goodness to come! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

“Someone delivered flowers for you, Loki,” Bucky huffed as he carried a bouquet of red and gold roses over to his brother. He had just received the delivery at their backdoor. When Bucky had first saw the flowers, his heart had lit up. He had thought, possibly, they were from Steve. Alas, they weren’t.

Bucky was trying not to fall into a deep depression. The blond Adonis had broken his promise. Steve hadn’t called him or texted him once in over a week!

“Roses are red, violets are blue,” Loki read off the white card that was nestled into the bouquet. “Your doughnuts are stale, and your coffee sucks too.” It was signed XOXO Stark. _Imbecile. The metal man can’t even write a decent insult. I could do better._

Loki began to write. “Roses are red…and violets are blue”

“Is it from someone you like?” Bucky asked curiously.

“Hardly. Shh. I’m trying to concentrate.” He picked up the pen again. “Your goatee is tacky. Fuck you.”

 _What in the world?_ Bucky thought. Realization struck. “Are they from Stark?” 

“Don’t speak that man’s name in my presence! Especially not in our coffee shop!”

“You two are so weird…” Bucky shook his head. Tony and Loki had been at each other’s throats since they’d met. They’d been sending each other hate mail all week. “I know you both want each other. You love that he’s hard to get. Admit it.”

“I’ll admit to no such thing. He’s an idiot that needs me to put him in his place.” Loki smirked to himself. A brief image of tying Stark to a bed flitted through his mind. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought. _He is beneath me or should be...oh god, make it stop._ “Has your blond beefcake called you yet?”

Bucky felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He narrowed his eyes. “You know he hasn't.”

“His loss,” Loki told him.

“Do you think my arm made him second guess asking me out?” Bucky tried to keep the sadness out of his voice.

“No. I know his type. He bats his blue eyes and has people falling over themselves to be with him wherever he goes. He only wanted to get you interested. I never liked him anyway. He was much too confident and nice. No one is really that nice. If it’s too good to be true, it usually is, Barnes.”

Bucky looked down at the floor sadly. “Maybe he’s just busy. Maybe he’ll still call.”

“You should forget about him. Move on. Why, there’s a new beefy blond headed your way right now.”

Bucky jerked his head up at the sound of the door chimes. A blond man—who was somehow even bigger than Steve (how that was possible, Bucky didn’t know)—and who had long hair, a friendly grin, and a beard, was walking up to their counter.

“Good morning, coffee man,” the heavily muscled man greeted them. “I would like an extra-large coffee - no sugar, no milk, as strong as you can make it! I like my coffee the way I like my women, capable of killing me!”

 _Why he is shouting?_ “Of course, coming right up,” Bucky said as he turned to get the coffee.

“So, you’re new here. I have never seen you in our shop before. Where are you from?” Loki inquired. There was something about this man that unnerved him.

“I hail from far away. I came in search of great coffee and my search brought me here.” The man smiled. “My name is Tho…Donald...Donald Blake. I am attending school to become a doctor.”

 _Funny...he doesn’t look all that smart._ Loki thought to himself. _Perhaps the standards of med school are lower than I thought._

“Ah, you must have heard of our shop then,” Bucky mused, delighted. “Who recommended us to you?”

“A friend. Her name is Jane. Do you know her?”

“Oh, Jane! Yes. She comes in all the time.” Though she’d stopped for a while, after Loki had driven her away with his...unique...customer service. Luckily, Bucky had forced them to make up. He just didn’t count on finding them “making up” on the counter in the kitchen. The thought made him shudder. Good thing that didn’t last long. “Would you like anything else with your coffee? Our baked goods are heavenly. I just pulled some blueberry scones out of the oven.”

Donald's eyes lit up. “Ah, I guess I could eat...I’ll take 20.”

Loki choked in shock. “ _20!_? Are they...er, all for you?”

“Yes. All for me. Medical school is hungry work. Is that a problem?” 

Loki looked at Bucky. “Alright then. 20 blueberry scones.” He went to go get them while Bucky handed the man his coffee. He whispered to Bucky, “What the hell is wrong with our customers? We seriously need to work on our marketing.”

“Shh,” Buck tried to quiet his brother. “Here you go, sir, enjoy.”

“Thank you. Have a great day!” Donald said as he took a seat in the corner of the shop to enjoy his coffee.

“So, what did you think of him? Have you forgotten Steve yet?” Loki teased his brother. “This guy’s even more of a muscle machine than your soldier.”

“One. You really need to stop insulting our customers. And two...I haven’t given up on Steve yet. He’s just busy...I know it…” his voice trailed off. Deep down he didn’t really know and he didn’t want his brother to see how hurt he was. Rejection was never easy to swallow. Bucky had grown used to feeling rejected at the orphanage. But this feeling was new...and somehow almost worse. _How can I care so deeply for Steve already? Why am I letting him break my heart?_

Loki sighed. “You’re too soft. You need to move on.” He turned away from his brother and began to tidy up the shop. He noticed that the blond man in the corner was curiously staring at him. _Perhaps he is interested in me...might as well give him a show._ Loki dropped a cloth he was wiping the counter with and bent over...slowly, testing to see if the man was watching him. Wanting him. _Maybe I will parade him around town and make Stark jealous._

“Maybe I should stop waiting for Steve to call and call him myself…” Bucky said tentatively. “Maybe he’s just shy.”

“Uh huh. Yes...call him,” Loki was distracted by his experiment.

The blond man shuddered and made a face like he’d tasted something foul. He jerked his eyes away from Loki.

 _How dare he make that face!_ Loki thought. His interest in Donald Blake immediately vanished. J _ust another fool. As I thought._

“So, you agree I should call Steve?”

“What? Did I say that? No! Under no circumstances do you chase that man! ...Let him come to you...and beg,” Loki smiled. _That’s how you get someone to come to you. Always be the master._

“Delicious!!!” Donald shouted as he threw the cup to the ground. The paper cup bounced off the floor, a splatter of coffee splashing the tiles.

“Excuse me?” Loki lifted a dark brow coolly. “I am not your maid! It’s not my job to clean up after you! Pick up that cup and deposit it in the garbage right now!”

“I meant no offense!” the man pleaded. “It is customary in my culture. It means I have enjoyed your offerings.”

“I’m honored. Now pick it up.” Loki was about to hit the man upside his head. He did not know why...but this man enraged him even more than Stark.

The man dutifully picked up the coffee cup and placed it in the garbage bin. “My apologies. I will leave now. May we cross paths once again.” The handsome doctor retreated from the shop.

“We really need to get you into anger management classes, Loki.” Bucky was beginning to worry that they would soon lose their business if his brother did not control his temper.

“I don’t need anger management. I need our customers to be less ignorant.” He was about to argue his point to his brother as a group of masked gunmen entered the shop.

Suddenly, the warm, cozy atmosphere of the shop turned dangerous.

“Put your hands up!” the largest masked man shouted.

 _Oh my god._ Bucky felt fear fill him. _Is this really happening?_

Loki made a move to hit the alarm under the counter.

“Freeze!” the ring leader yelled. “You hit that button, Coffee Prince, and you die before help arrives.”

“Listen to him, Loki,” Bucky warned. He was terrified his brother would try to play hero. “You can have our money! We don’t want any trouble!”

“Oh, it’s not just your money I want…I want much _much_ more than that…” the large gunman walked towards Bucky and raised his hand to touch Bucky’s cheek. “I want **you**.”

Bucky flinched.

“I’ve been watching you. You and I are going to have so much fun,” the man threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!
> 
> I have decided to continue writing this story despite some unkind feedback. If you want to be critical, please do it constructively. This is my first fic and my feelings were hurt. Thankfully, some of you left me very good and kind comments as well. I love you guys. Please review and kudos if you want chapter 4. Will Bucky and Loki be saved? And who do you want to save them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little dark and triggering. Read with caution.

Bucky swallowed hard. “I don’t think I like what you mean by ‘fun.’” He took a step backward.

A bulge was beginning to protrude from the man’s tight black pants. “You’re not meant to like it. I am.” He lunged towards Bucky and grabbed him. Kissing him, he forced his tongue into his mouth.

“Enough!” Loki shouted, unable to watch his brother suffer this abuse. “If fun is what you’re after, I suggest you turn your attention to me.” He looked at the gunman with a sinister smirk. “I promise you, I will give you an experience you will never forget.”

“Loki, no!” Bucky cried out in horror. “You mustn't sacrifice yourself!”

The masked man backhanded Bucky and Bucky’s head snapped back. “Shut the fuck up!”

“If you would just let my brother go…I could show you pleasure you never dreamed of,” Loki purred, attempting to hide his nerves.

“Oh, you will show me pleasure alright.” The man’s dark eyes blazed. “Just wait your turn. Watch me violate your brother. I think I like the idea of fucking you both.”

“Can I use them when you’re done, Brock?” one of the man’s minions asked, licking his lips as he looked lecherously at Bucky.

“Idiot!” Brock roared. “Don’t say my name!”

Loki discreetly grabbed a butter knife on the counter as he walked towards the gunman. “Who said you needed to force me? I offer myself to you...I would willing kneel before you.” He took another step closer and kneeled. His face confronted the rather obvious package of the gunman. The gunman ran his hands through Loki’s thick, black hair. Loki looked up at him. “Let me please you, you can be my master, let me be your whore. Brock is a lovely name, by the way.” Loki lunged up as soon as he felt the gunman relax and attempted to stab him in the throat with the butter knife. His hand was swiftly grabbed by the gunman.

“Nice try, pretty boy. Nice try. You will get ample opportunity to serve me, now bend over.”

“Noooo!” Bucky cried. He lunged to help his brother but a minion grabbed him, pulling Bucky back by his prosthetic arm. Bucky’s stomach twisted in horror as he heard the click of his arm detaching. He felt like his worst nightmare had come to life as the man ripped his prosthetic arm clean off. 

Bucky had never felt so helpless. He wanted to weep.

“Behave, bitch!” the man laughed. “Or I’ll beat you to death with your own arm!”

Rage filled Loki. “Don’t you touch him! You scum! How dare you touch my brother!” Loki tried to lunge at the minion to defend Bucky, but he quickly felt himself being forced to the floor by Brock. The cold barrel of Brock’s gun pressed painfully against the back of his skull and Loki forgot how to breathe.

“Don’t worry about your brother. You have bigger things to worry about, like my dick up your ass, pretty boy!” He began to tug down Loki’s pants as he unbuckled his own. “I’m going to make this hurt as much as possible,” he breathed against Loki’s ear. “You’re my bitch now.”

 _Someone, anyone, god, please save us!_ Bucky desperately begged in his mind. How could something like this happen in their sweet coffee shop? How could such a horror take place? Why was this happening to them? _God, why?_

Bucky closed his eyes, unable to watch the violation that was about to happen to his brother.

Suddenly a metallic clang and the sound of Brock bellowing in pain hit his ears. Shocked, Bucky opened his eyes.

All the gunmen were standing still in dumbfounded, panicked shock. A round trash can lid had come out of nowhere, knocking their guns of out their hands.

Bucky heard another grunt of pain and saw a flash of blond hair, broad shoulders, and fists. In less than a minute, the gunmen had been pulverized and were all handcuffed together in a big pile. Two of them were knocked out. Only Brock barely remained conscious.

“Your reign of terror is over, Rumlow,” a deep, familiar male voice said. It was Steve Rogers. “I have been looking for you for ages, you sick pervert,” Steve informed the gunman. “You will pay for what you have done to my friends.”

Bucky had never been so grateful to see Steve. He scrambled to Loki and helped his brother to his feet, checking him for injuries. “Are you okay?”

“Of course, I’m okay,” Loki lied. “It would take more than that to phase me.”

“You…you know him, Steve?” Bucky was almost afraid to ask.

“Yes. Him and his crew have been terrorizing young men in this district for months now and he broke into Stark Industries earlier this week.”

“That was really brave of you,” Bucky said, still shaken. “The way you saved us...how did you learn those fighting skills? How were you able to disarm them so quickly? And with a trash can lid! Your aim is incredible...” his eyes lit up with admiration for Steve.

Steve blushed under the praise. “Ah, it was nothing. I trained in the army for many years. Also, as head of security, I can hold my own in a fight, I guess.”

Bucky rubbed his stump in phantom pain, suddenly remembering his missing arm.

Steve took notice. “Oh...your arm,” he looked around and found the discarded limb. “Here you go,” he said tenderly as he helped reattach Bucky’s arm for him.

Bucky was both grateful and ashamed. He hated how vulnerable he felt. He couldn’t help but wonder if Steve was grossed out by seeing him without his arm. “Thanks,” he ducked his head.

Loki watched in annoyance as the two ‘lovebirds’ made googly eyes at each other. He walked up to Rumlow and kicked him in the balls. “You sick asshole! How does it feel? How does it feel to know that you will be someone else’s bitch tomorrow? I hope you enjoy prison, you sick fuck!” He kicked him in the balls again and again. Rumlow yowled in pain.

Steve’s attention was turned away from Bucky as he ran to pull Loki back. “Loki! That’s enough! It’s not up to you to dispense justice on him!’

“Justice! Screw justice! I want him to suffer!” He kicked Rumlow one last time, hopefully neutering him.

“Trust me, he will be going to prison for a long, long time,” Steve assured him.

“He should be executed,” Loki said coldly and walked away. Bucky didn’t necessarily disagree.

* * *

The police arrived to take Rumlow and his minions away. “What a sick monster,” a cop muttered to himself as he led them away.

Bucky wrapped the blanket the cops had given him around himself tighter. He never wanted to see Brock and his minions again. They had sullied Bucky’s most precious place - his beloved coffee shop and had threatened his brother. 

Steve brought Bucky a cup of coffee. “Here. Drink this. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” the worry was clear in his voice. “I couldn’t handle it if you were hurt.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky said honestly. His fingers were shaking slightly as he took the cup. “I hope Loki will be...he acts tough...but...I don’t know. This coffee shop is my pride and joy. Loki and I built it from the ground up. I don’t know how I will ever feel the same about this place again after what went down here today. I’m so confused.” Tears welled in Bucky’s eyes.

Steve reached for Bucky, as if to wipe away Bucky’s tears, but then stopped himself like he wasn’t sure his touch was welcome.

“It’s okay,” Bucky said as if he knew what Steve was thinking. “I would never push you away.” Bucky reached out to grab Steve’s hand. “I prayed for someone to come...for someone to save us today. And you answered my prayers.”

Steve shook his head in anger, but his anger seemed directed at himself. “Trust me, Bucky...I don’t think I was the answer to your prayers today. I think I was the reason why all of this happened in the first place. Rumlow was trying to get to me through you. It’s why I think I need to stay away from you. I’m not good for you.”

“Is that why you didn’t call?” Bucky asked before he could stop himself - he hated how pathetically needy he sounded. “There’s no danger now, right? Rumlow is in jail and everything is good now...please don’t leave me again.”

“I don’t know, Buck. I think it’s for the best if I stay away. If it’s not Rumlow, it will be someone else. I can’t leave my job because my job is who I am. I need time, Bucky. I need to think.”

Bucky was crushed that Steve would reject him tonight of all nights. His heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. “Please, Steve. Give us a chance! It’s not up to you to protect me! I get a say in my own life. Maybe I think you are worth the risk!”

“I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you… and it almost did.” Steve’s face was grim with determination as he pulled away. He clearly wanted to stay with Bucky but was too guilt ridden. Steve turned and walked out the door, trying not to look back.

“Don’t go,” Bucky whispered to himself. “I need you.” He needed Steve to hold him after what had happened. Needed Steve to wrap him up in his strong arms. He needed to feel safe.

Silent tears streamed down Bucky’s face as he watched Steve walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! Drop me a comment if you want to spread some holiday cheer! Thanks to everyone who is reading this and leaving kudos/comments.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tragedy struck a local coffee shop late last night--” a news anchor announced somberly from Tony’s television screen. “We were able to procure footage from a bystander who witnessed some of this heinous crime. We would like to warn our viewers the images may be disturbing.”

The news station cut from the anchor to show a grainy, blurry cell phone video of Loki and Bucky’s coffee shop. Masked, armed men were shown entering the cozy café _._ “Put your hands up!” the leader yelled. Bucky and Loki’s faces, frozen in terror, were the last thing the footage captured before it went black.

“From what we were able to gather, it was quite a violent attack. One victim had his prosthetic arm ripped away by one of the suspects, while another was almost sexually assaulted. Luckily, a hero appeared on the scene before it was too late. This man is reportedly Steve Rogers, a security expert from Stark Industries.” A picture of Steve flashed across the screen. “He was able to disarm and apprehend the attackers. If it were not for the actions of this brave man, this story would have had a more tragic ending. We are now going to speak to one of the victims.”

The screen cut to footage of another news reporter sticking a microphone into Loki’s face. “Mr. Loki Laufeyson...do you have anything to say to our viewers?”

  _Loki_! Fear shot straight through Tony’s heart. He leaned forward in his chair, intent, as he viewed Loki’s pained, pale face.

“Yes. I do have something to say. The scum who attacked my brother and I should be given the death penalty! I want to see them rot in *bleep* for what they have done! I want justice for both me and my brother...and I will not rest until I get it...now get that camera the *bleep* out of my face!” Loki took a swing at the camera man and stomped away.

“Just a few more questions, sir...please,” the news woman tried to push.

“*Bleep* you! Go crawl to whatever second rate network you came from and never set foot on my property again!” Loki yelled as he went inside the shop and slammed the dented, damaged door closed.

Tony clicked the remote to shut off the TV and sighed heavily. He rubbed his chest, wondering why his heart hurt. He felt haunted by the sight of Loki’s pale, stricken face.

He could not believe that such an innocent little coffee shop had befallen such a fate. Thank god Steve had been there to save Loki and Bucky…Maybe his head of security deserved a raise.

Just then, the phone rang. “Tony…” the machine began to record. “It’s Pepper...why haven’t you taken my calls, Tony? It’s lonely over here in Japan...I’m beginning to worry. Is everything OK, Tony? ...Are we Ok? What’s happening? I don’t want to ask this, but...I’m beginning to think there’s somebody else. Is there?” Her voice cracked. “Please don’t tell me there’s another woman…When I get back...you’re going to have to talk to me. You can’t avoid me forever!” The message ended with an abrupt beep.

Tony shook his head. He couldn't think about Pepper. He didn’t know why but at that moment he absolutely needed to see Loki for himself. He needed to know that he was alright.

Tony had been plagued by thoughts of the sensual, darkly sarcastic man since the day he’d walked into his coffee shop. Not only did Loki make excellent, world class coffee, but he was everything Tony desired in a man. He was mouthy, intelligent, playful, and defiant. He kept Tony on his toes. Loki excited him in ways that Pepper never could.

His mind wasn’t the only thing that Tony was interested in. Loki’s body was another story altogether. His mischievous, emerald green eyes and dark, silky hair coupled with his slender, yet strong body made Tony’s pulse race. His legs were long and graceful and he had an ass that wouldn’t quit. An ass Tony fantasized that he would use to pull Loki close to him. He wanted to take a bite out of it and later grind himself into it.

Loki was irresistible and Tony wanted to throw himself into the fountain of his mercy, on his knees receiving what Loki had to give him. The idea of submitting to Loki gave Tony a thrill he never knew before...although he would never admit it to him. He wanted Loki to make him submit.

Thoughts of Loki overwhelmed Tony. He had to know that Loki was going to be OK. Pepper was the furthest thing from his mind as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Tony was hesitant as he approached the coffee shop. He was nervous. He and Loki hadn’t exactly been friendly even though he enjoyed their little game of “hate poetry” that had taken place over the last week. But he had to know…

He saw Loki on his hands and knees through the window, picking up shards of broken glass and scrubbing the floor. He felt his chest grow tight. The door was broken, but he felt it was best to knock.

“We’re closed. Read the sign,” Loki called out without looking at the door, working hard to clean up the mess the masked men had left behind.

Tony swallowed hard as he watched Loki on his hands and knees working. _That ass...mmm..._ Two round, perfect, firm, biteable globes filled out Loki’s pants perfectly, taunting Tony. Instead of knocking again, he quietly opened the broken door.

Loki’s body quickly stiffened at the sound of Tony’s footsteps. He got up quickly and sprayed the intruder in the face with cleaning spray.

“Argh! What the hell? Why?” Tony yelled as the spray burned his eyes, causing them to water.

“Stark.” Blinking in surprise, Loki lowered the spray. “Why are you here? Did you not hear me say we’re closed?”

“I…I saw the news...I...” Tony didn’t really know what to say.

“And you came to gloat? You came to mock me? You saw what nearly happened to me and you wanted to tell me that I deserved it?” Loki hissed angrily. “Get out, Stark!”

“No!” Tony insisted strongly. “I would never---” his words cut off as he was overcome with emotion. _Fuck it, I am a man of action, anyway._ Finding himself for once speechless, Tony rushed forwards and grabbed Loki by the nape of his neck, pulling Loki into a passionate kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, electricity jolted throughout Tony’s entire body, setting him and his every nerve ending on fire. His trousers immediately grew tight as blood rushed to his cock. His head spun in delirious pleasure. Loki tasted like a dream. Like milk and coffee and freshly baked breakfast pastries. Tony wanted to devour him.

Tony could feel Loki respond to the kiss, as Loki’s arms found their way around him, pulling him closer. Tony felt his knees grow weak as they both fell to the floor in a passionate embrace. Tony’s body moved over Loki. Tony began planting gentle kisses on Loki’s neck, reveling in the gasps Loki made. Loki moved his hands over Tony’s ass, pulling him closer, bucking upwards to grind himself against Tony’s erection. Tony reacted by covering Loki’s mouth with his own, in a deep, decadent kiss that stole his breath. He wanted to drown in Loki’s kisses.

Tony reached for the belt of Loki’s pants. He wanted to feel his large cock in his hands and to stroke Loki to completion.

All at once, Loki pushed Tony away. Fear was evident in Loki’s eyes.

“What? What’s wrong?” Tony gasped, breathless.

“Wrong?” Loki shrieked, his face turning dark as if he was disgusted with the situation. “This is wrong... **we** are wrong...I can’t do this…You are arrogant and rude, and I hate everything about you! You have been taunting me for weeks!”

Tony felt crestfallen. He couldn’t believe Loki was pulling away from him now. Not when the younger man had been so obviously enjoying his kisses. “Maybe that was my way of flirting with you,” he admitted. “I am fucked up. I can't help it. It was like a game. It was fun, but it turned into more.”

Loki scrambled to his feet. “The game is over. I am done with you. You can show yourself out, Stark.” He turned to head up the stairs.

Tony’s heart seared with pain as it cracked in half. “Loki, please!” he begged. “You cannot deny the electricity between us!” Grabbing Loki’s arm to stop him from leaving, he pleaded, “I want you so bad I have a constant hardon. I haven't been able to make love to Pepper since we met. All I see is you.”

Loki’s face closed off. “Your lines will not work on me, Stark.” He looked down at Tony’s hand to make his point that he wanted the man to let him go. “Don’t make me spray you in the face again. Now get out.” Loki tugged violently out of Tony’s grip and stormed up the stairs to the second floor of the coffee shop.

Tony barely managed not to fall to his knees in rejection. He could still feel the left-over warmth from Loki’s touch...but now it had turned cold.

His heart was a mess. He had cheated on Pepper and a terrible guilt now assailed him, but he could not deny the attraction he felt for Loki. Loki could give him everything he ever wanted, and he knew deep down that Pepper could never give it to him. Pepper wanted him to be the strong one all the time...he loved that Loki could make him feel...weak...He never knew he needed that until he met Loki. He knew what he had to do...he had to end things with Pepper to show Loki that this was more than a game.

Tony walked out of the coffee shop with a new determination.

* * *

Thanos leaned forwards in his armchair.

The coffee shop had been on the news the whole day and he was disgusted with seeing the failure of his crew repeatedly rubbed in his face. His anger was building and his blood was boiling in his veins. He stroked his pet cat roughly as she purred on his lap. She hissed and jumped down. “Bad pussy,” he muttered to his cat, Gamora, as she prissily walked away from him. “But not as bad as those idiots that work for me. Their failure is unforgivable.” He closed his gloved fist. “That coffee shop will pay if it is the last thing I do.” Leaning back in his chair, he added, “Their dark roast isn’t even that good.” 

Loki and Bucky would come to rue the day they had given him such bad customer service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m back! Lots of Frostiron in this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Would you like the next chapter to have more Frostiron, or do you want it to focus on Stucky? Let me know! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Loki swiped at his mouth as he stomped up the stairs, trying to wipe the taste of ‘billionaire’ off of him. “How dare Stark kiss me,” he ranted at Bucky, storming into his brother’s room.

He found his brother in bed. Bucky was doing a good impression of a lump of sadness as he wallowed under the covers. “At least he’s kissing you,” he commented bitterly. He had numerous bags of chips open beside him, and was dipping them into a carton of ice cream before stuffing them into his face. His fingers glistened from multiple dips in the ice cream and he had a smear of chocolate on his cheek. He offered Loki a chip. “Want some?”

“That’s disgusting. I don’t wish to partake in your pathetic display of sadness. When are you going to stop sulking over Steve?”

“Never,” Bucky whined. “My heart is broken. I finally found the perfect man...but he doesn’t want me.”

“Nonsense. When are you going to grow up? You keep searching for someone to save you…save yourself for once. Go after your soldier and make him regret rejecting you. Pick yourself up and move on. Find someone...and then flaunt it...right in front of his blond face. And just as he wants you...deny him! Destroy him as he destroyed you! Don’t let him make you his bitch.”

“That’s terrible advice…” Bucky pondered Loki’s words as he stuffed more ice cream into his face. Triple fudge chip was his only friend. But maybe...maybe not _that_ terrible… He thought about it some more. “I could never pull it off,” he said sulkily. “I’m not cunning like you.”

“I don't know why that is.” Loki shook his head. “You’ve always had me as an example -- you should’ve learned from the best. I’ve always told you not to let yourself get attached. The person who cares the least has the most power.”

“You’re one to talk,” Bucky shot back. “I know all about the gifts Stark has been sending you, Loki. If you’re so ‘unattached,’ why are you keeping them?”

Loki scowled. He thought it over and then said, “Give me a chip.”

* * *

**One Week Later**

Loki’s head jerked up as the bell chimed in the coffee shop. His face darkened as he viewed Stark’s head of security entering through the door. Steve. What was that asshat doing back? Loki despised him for playing with Bucky’s fragile heart.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked sharply as he stormed up to Steve.

Steve scratched the back of his neck. “I wanted to see how you and the shop were holding up,” he said awkwardly.

“Save your concern. You’re not welcome here.”

“Even after I saved you and your brother?”

“And then what did you do after? You abandoned him again. You played him again. There is nothing left for you here. He’s devast--” Loki cut himself off before he could say ‘devastated’ and cleared his throat. Steve didn’t deserve to know how poorly Bucky was doing. A mischievous plan struck Loki instead. He was going to make the soldier pay for discarding his brother. “Luckily, he’s already forgotten about you,” Loki lied convincingly. “He’s developed feelings for somebody else.”

“He...he’s what?” Steve swallowed thickly.

“That is what you wanted, isn’t it? You told him that you didn’t want him. How long did you expect him to pine for you? Days? Months? Get over yourself. Bucky is a handsome man. He has options. He doesn't need you.” _Take that. Seethe, Steve. Seethe._

Steve was visibly angry but was trying to hide it. “Who is he seeing?” he demanded.

“Does it matter? It’s no longer your concern.”

“I...I...just wanted to make sure he was OK…” Steve was clenching his jaw and fists, his muscles rigidly tense. “After everything…I thought...he might be...I don’t know...having a hard time dealing with things...with being attacked.” Steve’s eyes were stricken and full of pain. “I didn’t know he’d move on so fast.”

“You needn’t have worried. Someone taller and handsomer than you are is offering him comfort as we speak.” Loki smirked. “Maybe you should have realized what you had and hung onto it, instead of cruelly walking away.”

“I…I…” Steve stuttered. He looked like his whole world was crashing down on him. “I have to go.” He stiffy turned around and left the shop, his face as white as a ghost’s.

 _Good_ , Loki thought. _Now if only I could emotionally crush Stark the same way_.

* * *

Tony was sitting in his favorite armchair, remembering the kiss he’d planted on Loki. He felt his chest tighten and his cock swell as he remembered the taste of Loki’s kisses. His blueberry scone and hazelnut flavored breath. The way his taut ass felt beneath Tony’s grasping hands. His mouth was so soft and sensual, yet hard and unyielding. Tony would give anything to kiss Loki again. Do anything. _I must make him mine._

Suddenly, he heard a hard knock on the door. “Open up, Tony, it’s me. I need to talk to you.”

Tony sighed heavily. This really wasn’t a good time. “Can this wait?” he asked, as he opened the door, trying to will his semi-hard but still impressive erection to go down.

Steve charged in, looking frazzled. His hands were fisted in his hair so tightly that it looked like he was trying to pull it out. “No, Tony, it can’t. I think I’ve made the worst mistake of my life.”

“Don’t worry about your haircut, Steve...it’ll grow back.”

Steve stared at Tony blankly. “What? What’s wrong with my hair?...Wait...no, that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. It’s Bucky, Tony. I can’t stop thinking about Bucky. I want him but...I pushed him away. I hear he’s moved on...but I want him back. I didn’t think I’d miss him this much. I barely know him. What’s wrong with me?”

“What the hell is wrong with that coffee shop?” Tony wondered out loud. “Maybe they put some kind of secret love beans in their coffee.”

Steve’s forehead creased. “What?”

“All I know is, I walked into that damn place once and I haven’t been able to think about anything but Loki since. And you seem to be having the same problem. Look, Steve. It’s this simple: if you want Bucky, go get him.”

Steve shook his head sadly. “I don’t think it is that simple, Tony. I’ve hurt him too much. He’s clearly moved on.” He swallowed. “Loki said…”

“Wait…” Tony stopped him right there. “Loki told you Bucky moved on? You didn’t hear it from Bucky himself?”

“No. Bucky wasn’t there.”

“Listen, I’d bet anything that Bucky still wants to be with you. You just have to make him see that you’re for real this time.” _Like I’m trying to do with Loki._

“You know what? You’re right, Tony. I’m all in this time. I’m going to fight for Bucky.”

Tony could see the determination in Steve’s face as the man straightened his shoulders. _God help Bucky_.

Steve was in full ‘army captain’ mode and was in it to win.

* * *

“Go take a shower!” Loki hissed impatiently. “You stink and you’re covered in crumbs! You’re supposed to be meeting Donald in an hour!”

After speaking to Steve, Loki had turned his lies into a reality and had set Bucky up with one of their new customers, Donald Blake. Loki didn’t care much for Donald, but he found him to be simple and easy to manipulate. He could protect his brother by controlling the simpleton. Besides, Donald also had the wealth and stature to intimidate even a man like Steve.

“I never said I wanted to go! Leave me alone!” Bucky shoveled more pretzels into his face. He didn’t want a shower. He quite liked his crumbs.

“Quit stuffing your face. You’ll soon outgrow all your pants.” Loki hauled Bucky to his feet. “Shower. Now.”

“Loki…”

“No arguing. If you keep up with this behavior, Donald will take one look at you and head in the other direction. You’re supposed to be enticing the good doctor.”

“Enticing? Enticing him to do what...” Bucky couldn’t even finish his sentence before Loki shoved him into the bathroom.

Loki sighed to himself as he finally heard the water turn on. “He better forget about Steve soon,” he mumbled. “I’ll never survive another week of his self-pity if he doesn’t.”

* * *

Loki watched Donald Blake as the man approached their coffee shop with a handful of daisies. The shop was locked with the sign flipped to ‘CLOSED’ for the night. Loki gave Bucky a shove towards the door until Bucky reluctantly sighed and slunk off to open it.

“Ah...good evening, Bucky. I have brought these for you.” Donald extended his arm to present Bucky with the bouquet. “I picked these from my neighbor’s garden for our special occasion.”

“Thank you...I guess.” Bucky took them unenthusiastically before sneaking a glare back at Loki. Loki responded by giving Bucky a thumbs up.

“Do you not like them?” Donald frowned.

“Oh, I do. They’re, um, they’re great. Just great.”

“We should get going. I made us a reservation at Le Shawarma.”

“Le Shawarma?”

“It’s an Indian-French fusion...it’s the latest hot spot.” Donald held up his arm to escort Bucky. “Shall we, dear?”

Bucky slipped his good arm into Donald’s. He didn’t know why he was so uneager to date the tall, strapping medical student. The man was certainly handsome but he was no Steve.

Speaking of Steve...The source of Bucky’s heartbreak, Steve Rogers himself, was walking up to the coffee shop. His handsome smile turned into a frown as he spotted the way Donald and Bucky were arm in arm.

 _Oh no_. Bucky panicked. Steve had caught him with another man! Wait, why did he care...Steve had clearly rejected him. And Bucky didn’t care why Steve was seeking him out now. Loki was right. Bucky needed to forget all about the attractive soldier.

Bucky got into Donald’s expensive car without giving Steve so much as another glance.

* * *

Loki stifled a laugh at the speechless, horrified look taking over Steve’s face.

Steve was obviously fuming after having watched Bucky and Donald drive off.

Loki smiled wickedly. _Yes, my plan is working._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! *waves* Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. The majority seemed to want Frost Iron but I do so love my Stucky too. Hopefully this chapter had a little bit for everyone.
> 
> What do you want to happen in the next chapter? Do you want Steve to interrupt ‘Donald’ and Bucky’s date? *grins evilly* Cause I do.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was in the coffee shop, sipping a latte and wondering how Bucky was getting along on his date. He couldn’t imagine Donald Blake was a very good conversationalist.

Loki was frustrated and horny. _I should be the one on a date. No one has wined and dined me in quite a while. I deserve to treated like the rare jewel that I am._ His thoughts wandered to the passionate kiss that Stark had planted on him. It wasn’t all terrible. _I could use him...use him for my pleasure and then discard him as soon as I’m satisfied._ He smiled to himself. The thought of using Tony pleased him. He pictured Stark tied to his bed, at his mercy. _I would have him begging for me_. _I would be his Master and I would teach him how to be a good, obedient billionaire._

He then remembered how Stark was above him as they were entwined on the floor. It was too soon after what had happened earlier with the masked men. He wasn’t ready for someone to take control that way. He had never been penetrated before (he liked to be the ‘top’ in his hookups) and the first time had nearly been forced upon him. It was too much. _Maybe Stark will not return after I rejected him so soundly_...he sighed to himself as he took another sip of his latte. He did enjoy Stark’s company even though he did not want to admit it to himself.

Loki looked up from his latte in surprise as he heard the door chime. “Stark.” He couldn’t believe the man had appeared just as he’d been thinking of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I have news, Loki. I did it. I broke up with Pepper.” Tony had a hopeful look in his eyes.

“...I’m...sorry? I don’t understand. Why would you do that after the way we ended things the other day?”

“I thought this is what you wanted. I thought that if you could see that you’re the only one for me that we might have a chance. Look - here’s my phone.” Tony held out his cell phone, open to the break up text he’d sent Pepper. _It is over between us,_ it said. _I am sorry but I have fallen for someone else and can no longer deny what is in my heart. I don’t want to lie to you. You will always be important to me and to Stark Industries. Please don’t take this poorly._

 _Take this poorly?!_ Pepper had written back. _Is this a joke? How the fuck else am I supposed to take this, Tony? What is wrong with you?_

“You broke up with her over text?” Loki rolled his eyes. “That’s so classy,” he said sarcastically.

“Come on, Loki! I am really trying here! We could have something special if you would just open up your heart...just a little. Why can’t you try?” he pleaded.

“Why would I open my heart to you when you so obviously mishandled Pepper’s? That break up text is the lamest thing I have ever seen. What would make me any different?” Loki shot back.

“Pepper and I had been together for years. Doesn’t it tell you something that I am willing to lose her to gain you? Doesn’t it tell you how much you mean to me? Loki, you’re worth the risk. What Pepper and I had was safe and comfortable, but maybe I don’t want that anymore. I love the way you make me fight for you. Loving you is not easy, Loki, but damn it I do.”

“You _love_ me?” Loki sneered. “You don’t even know me. You love the chase. My rejection. That I am the one thing you cannot buy with your money!”

“You’re right! I do! What is so wrong with that? I love that I can’t buy you because at least I know that you’re real. I know I am a piping hot mess when it comes to love. When you’re rich, everyone will tell you what you want to hear. No one will ever say no. But you do, you’re not afraid to tell me to “fuck off” when I need it,” Tony panted, his chest heaving from his impassioned words.

“So, fuck off,” Loki told him coldly.

“You don’t mean that…” Tears began to well in Tony’s eyes. “Loki...please,” he took a step closer to Loki and put a hand up to the younger man’s face. “Can’t you see how much I care? Don’t you see how much I need you?” he leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against Loki’s hard, tense mouth. His goatee tickled Loki’s chin. “Please,” he whispered.

Loki tensed. Something was stirring inside of him. _Dammit, Stark,_ he thought to himself. He could feel himself nearly giving in to Tony’s pleas. The warmth of Tony’s mouth felt so soft and good against his and he smelled like expensive cologne. He wanted to master Stark’s mouth and show him what a real kiss was. “Stark...I don’t...want...you,” he tried to lie, his breath catching.

“Just give in, Loki...You know this is right. We belong together. Our chemistry is electric. I crave you and only you.”

There was a fire in Loki’s eyes, his loins were tense with desire. He quickly grabbed Tony by the shoulders and pulled him closer into a deep kiss. He pressed his mouth hard against Tony’s, wanting to taste him. Their tongues clashed in a duel. His cock filled rapidly with blood, making it hard for him to think straight. _Never really been all that straight,_ he thought.

He was both kissing and pushing Tony towards one of the tables. He wanted Tony. Now.  He turned Tony around and kissed him behind his neck. “You say you want me, you will have me,” he breathed against his ear. “Now bend over. Have you ever been with a man before?”

Tony swallowed. “No, but all I have been able to think about is you. I have been using dildos on myself pretending they are you. I want you, Loki. All of you, I need the real thing.” Tony undid his pants and let them fall around his ankles.

Loki admired the view of Tony spread out for him on the table as he unbuckled his belt. His enormous cock sprang out and he stroked it in his hands. He grabbed the butter from a nearby table and slathered it on his cock. “I need to get you ready for me, baby.”

* * *

Tony was tense. Even though he had practiced in anticipation of this moment, he could not have imagined how large Loki was. He was impressed, but feared that he’d be walking funny for a week. All the members of his boardroom would know what he had been up to... and part of that turned Tony on even more. He flushed at the thought of being so thoroughly owned by Loki. “Please, Loki. Please go slow.”

“Oh, I’ll go slow alright. I want to savor every inch as I enter you,” he replied lustily. “I am going to finger you open until you are begging for it.” Loki gently took his lubed finger that smelled of butter and traced around his rim.

Tony gasped in pleasure. His hole was so sensitive and had so many nerve endings that he’d only recently just discovered. “Oh my god,” he moaned.

“It only gets better, wait until I enter you,” Loki said as he slowly pressed his finger into his greedy hole. “You need to relax, Tony, you are still far too tight.”

“I can’t help it, Loki. I’m so nervous. I’ve never done this before.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he smirked mischievously, already knowing the answer.

“No! Please...please don’t stop. It feels good,” he begged.

Tony may have been inexperienced with men but he was finding he was already a greedy submissive boy. He loved the control Loki was showing him right now. Surely Loki was as eager as he was. _How does he have this much self-control?_

“As you wish,” Loki inserted a second finger inside of Tony. “Do you like that?”

Tony was unable to answer. His eyes were squeezed tight with the pleasure. He hoped his loud moaning and panting was the answer that Loki needed to hear.

“Oh...you do like that,” Loki sounded pleased. “I think you are ready now. I know I am,” he purred.

Tony suddenly felt empty as Loki withdrew his fingers. Suddenly he felt the sensation of Loki’s straining erection rubbing against his opening.

“You know...not many men can take me all the way. I have been told that I very generously endowed. Some even refused to let me penetrate them this way as they feared my girth and size. But you will accept me, won’t you? You’ll be a good boy for me.” He leaned over Tony and kissed him down his neck and back as he rubbed his cock against Tony. Tony could feel the increased wetness of Loki’s precum. “Look around you, Stark, the blinds aren’t even closed. The whole neighborhood will see you take my cock with enthusiasm.”

“Nnghhh,” Tony moaned. “Yes, Loki! Yes!” He wanted to be mastered and possessed.

“Take it, take it, Stark,” Loki began to push slowly into Tony’s tight ass. “Oh...you’re so good. So tight and hot,” he hissed. “Your hole fits me like a satin glove.”

“Yes, Loki. Take me, make me yours!” Tony shouted. He clenched even tighter around Loki. “I love you! I love your cock! I need it deeper inside me! Give me more, Loki!”

“I always knew you wanted me, Stark. You will have me inside as deep as possible. Until you can feel me in your throat. Until your entire body is speared on my cock.” Loki began to stroke harder and faster. “You love this, don’t you? You love the feel of me inside you! Soon you’ll feel my hot cum inside you, Stark. You want that don’t you? Say it!”

“I want your cum inside me, Loki! Please!” Tony moaned as he could feel himself about to cum. “Mark me with your seed!”

Loki was pumping into him as hard and fast as he could. “Get ready for it, Stark! Take it! Talk all of it!” he groaned as all his cum shot into Tony’s ass. Tony could feel the force and heat of it and he loved it.

“Yeesssss!” he hissed. “Ah, god, Loki!” Tony’s orgasm ripped through him stronger than ever before. He saw stars. _Holy fuck._ He hadn’t known sex could be this amazing. He feared he’d become addicted to it.

The door to the coffee shop exploded open, startling Tony and Loki.

“You ruined my date, Steven!” Bucky shouted as he stormed into the cafe. “How dare you scare away Donald like that!”

“Oh, come on! You didn’t even seem like you liked him!” Steve shouted back, oblivious to Loki and Tony bent over a table.

“Oh my god...” Bucky’s mouth hung open as he saw Tony with his pants down and Loki still inside him. “Loki! People _eat_ there!”

“Oh, shit!” Tony pulled away from Loki and rolled behind the shop’s counter. He fumbled as he tried to get his pants back up. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?” he yelled.

Loki was calmly fixing his clothes. He seemed unbothered by the sudden audience. “Back so soon? How was your date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating to explicit hehehe ;) Hope you guys liked the Frost Iron smut.


End file.
